Whatever it Takes!
by kyou.jj
Summary: What happens when the two worlds of a lawyer and a legendary underground assassin cross paths? Open the page and get a glimpse of what should be.
1. Case 1: Sweet Dreams

**This happens after the final chapter of the Manga.**

**Disclaimer: I can't draw too well and I'm not THAT talented...yet. :)**

**If in some way, I did, you'd see a 2D version of me with Train AND Tamaki. ;D**

**_____________________________CASE_i:_SWEET_DREAMS___________________________________**

"Yes ma'am. I understand clearly. Yes. Yes. Thank you ma'am."

Brushing her lustrous black hair over her shoulder, she put the receiver down and took a deep breath.

Clear your mind. It's just another case.

The digital ring of the clock resounded, "2:00 AM" she read. Slumping back to her bed as she reset the alarm, she screamed into her pillow. _Mom, I had no idea you had it this hard._

With that said, it seemed that her mind had been cleared up; she immediately drifted back to sleep.

Soon, she found herself in a dark room. The deafening silence sent an unwanted chill through her spine, shutting her eyes in reflex. Clear your mind. You can do this.

Opening her eyes, she saw an enormous door. In its luxury, it felt all too familiar. Nausea crept in. She led her shaking hand towards the knob, contemplating a while.

Whoosh!

The door had opened on its own. There was a room. At a total loss for words, she wandered around at the center of the room. It wasn't the way she remembered...the way they had left it.

"You...what is your business here?" a coarse voice told her threatingly.

Without bothering to turn to its owner she replies, "And you?"

"Heh," the coarse voice had chuckled, "Always the smart alec eh, attorney?" His voice trailed off and was followed by cold laughter.

"This..." the voice had changed, it had become mellower and gentler. Her eyes grew hot.

She turned searching for the source, but in vain were her actions. There was no one.

"This." the voice had repeated, it had become more stern.

"Please...please..." she pleaded to the voice, "...see you." Bowing her head and mumbling words, she heard soft footsteps approaching her.

"This place is not fit for a princess." It was just as she remembered, only with a mature edge to its tone.

Looking up almost instantaneously, a tear fell to the ground. _The look on his face...that grim expression. Why does this have to happen?_

Her knees were already buckling and just as suddenly hands clasps her shoulders.

"Haruhi."

With that, it had irked her to look back to his electric blue-violet eyes. His expression didn't change; somehow, she felt it grew worse the longer she stared.

"Senpai?" becoming wide-eyed didn't stop her tears from falling down even faster.

"Promise me, Haruhi."

"I promise..." she broke down to sobs; she let her weight on him.

"That you will always be at my side...you promise?" He smiled...it had a sad feel to it. It felt more depressing.

"...!"

*RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!!

Sitting up involuntarily, she had gasped loudly. "Dream," she put a hand over her forehead "...nightmare?"

There was cold sweat accumulating. _Nightmare. I can't think about this now. I've got an appointment._

"10:02 AM" _It took me two minutes to wake up this time...brush it off, come on now_, Encouraging herself had been such a challenge. In some point, she had thought that if she always did this, she'd lose sanity one day.

This whole place was solely for resting purposes. It was small, about nine square meters, but contained her necessities: a bathroom, a kitchen and a bed.

The room was a mess: Clothes, books and rags lay on the floor, some on tables. She didn't care if it was arranged or not, as long as she was comfortable. It looked as if a mini-typhoon had found its way here. Now, even the bed's in disarray.

_Dad would freak if he saw this_, she gave herself a smirk, trying to shake off the chills.

"Ah Miss Fujoka, right on time." a gorgeous woman had greeted Haruhi.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Arcs," they shook hands.

"Is that your mother's old suit? It suits you very well." she smiled ever so sweetly. _How on earth does she know about mom?_

"Why yes," she kept her thoughts to herself, "it was her favorite suit actually." returning a somewhat nervous grin.

Suddenly, her serene face had become a serious one, "Let's talk business. We have a rule, Miss Fujoka, a rule that we follow no matter what the circumstances are. Understand?"

Haruhi could only nod. Knowing it would be both impolite and dangerous for her. Five, possibly more, could gun her down on the spot if she made a wrong move. Somehow...that's how she felt. _Clear your mind, focus, you'll be fine._

"Good. Now, meet me at this place tomorrow, exact time." she had switched back to her gentle and calming face Haruhi had seen a while ago. This doesn't feel like any ordinary case.

They both stood and they shook hands again. The next location was now in her hand.

Reading it, she smirked a bit. _What a client... I'm gonna need help on this one. _

**______MEANWHILE_______**

"Ms. Arcs, that was rather fast, don't you think?" he had a half-worried, half-smug tone.

"She's the one we need, Belze. I've never been wrong, have I?" staring at the window, still with a slightly smiling face.

"You miscalculated once."

"Yes...and she is going to be the key to correct that mistake." It brought her a pang of pain. She remembered it well. She remembered, because she could never forget.

"Black Cat."

**_______LATER________**

***knock**

***knock**

"Coming!" she was about to turn the knob, when the door had swung open.

"Haruhi!"

Two pairs of arms were around her, enclosing her in a tight hug.

"I missed you guys too!" she put her arms around them as much as they can.

After a while, the visitors notice where they were and stepped back from Haruhi a bit.

"You could stay with us, y'know!" one pointed at his companion and himself, wearing completely synch expressions- the 'isn't-it-obvious' look.

"You don't have to stay in this shoebox." He looked at her with feigned sympathy.

They had continued each other's sentences. And they both knew why they were here.

"I'd be a bother." she giggled and rolled her eyes. "Actually, I have a favor to ask the two of you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**I'll be making Chapter 2 soon. :)**

**Reviews, reviews~! pretty please. :D**

**USUI, PLEASE COME TO THIS DIMENSION!! xD**

**Total addict,**


	2. Case 2: Old Friends

"You need a ride back, just call alright?" Hikaru called to Haruhi.

"In case, just use what we gave you, okay?" Kaoru added.

She gave a wide smile as a response, "I'll be fine."

The dark-haired boy wore his aviators and gave a thumbs up to his brother before turning back to give a final word to the girl he once loved.

"Be careful," shooting her a reassuring smile, he added, "You might want to step back a little."

The copter was blowing sand all over the place, but it had minimal effect on Haruhi who had stepped a fair distance away. She waved her old friends goodbye until she could only see them as a speck in the sky.

"11:15 AM" she read the time aloud. Fifteen more minutes. Choosing a flat rock under shade, she sat and waited.

_I didn't get enough sleep...maybe 15 minutes is enough...? NO!_ She argued herself awake, _I chose this job. It comes with the job description._ Putting her indexes on her temples, she slowly rubbed them. _Breathe in...and out._

This had been a habit of hers to calm down and to concentrate. On court, this meant defeat to her opponents. She had been quite a natural as a lawyer; she had even finished in just 3 years. Fujoka Haruhi.

***Achoo!**

_I should get some vitamins later..._

"Miss Fujoka, I hope you didn't wait to long." the same smooth voice she had heard the other day greeted her from behind.

"Not at all Ms. Arcs." Haruhi neither did stand nor look at the speaker, instead she sat still.

_Sephiria Arcs. Not too much information on her. But she is "Number 1" on a certain "Chronos"._ Recalling the information she could get hold of. Her footsteps were drawing nearer.

"Welcome to Chronos, Ms. Fujoka." she was in front of her now. Her attire was slightly different. Instead of the warm smile Haruhi had etched in her mind, she was now dead serious and had a strange sword by her side.

Silently, Haruhi stood. _Chronos, an underground company which ruled 1/3 of the world_. Somehow, she found this quite fitting.

She started walking back to where she came from without a word. Haruhi followed to find a helicopter waiting.

Awestruck, she stopped a bit to digest what she just got into. _Sorry Hikaru...I don't know if I can keep my promise._

"After you, Ms. Fujoka." Arcs waited just before the door of the copter. Clumsily, she climbed in and slowly wandered inside. A person in an all-black ensemble was giving her instructions when she was suddenly pushed to the ground.

"Haruhi, down!" A shower of bullets rained on the copter's side. Arcs had pushed her, and were dodging bullets at the same time.

"GO!"

The helicopter soared to the air, and Arcs had jumped an incredible height and landed to the ground with ease. Haruhi looked through the window, a bead of sweat dropping at her side_. Just who are these people?_

There were about ten people with big guns surrounding her, but she looked calm. She drew her blade.

Pulling herself away, she put a hand across her eyes. The person she just met...the person who had hired her was going to die right now. _What's going to happen to me?_

"All-clear." the familiar voice chimed in the radio.

"Roger that." one of the guys in black replied and proceeded to lower altitude.

Looking up, she felt her head ache. Everything was just a little over the top today. She couldn't believe any of this.

A hand on her shoulder caught her by surprise, "Okay?" it was the same- Sephiria Arcs. Was she hallucinating? _What happened? Is it even possible to wipe away ten people in ten seconds?_

She nodded still befuddled. "W-w-" she was stopped by a quick finger to her lips. She remained quiet the entire trip. Trusting them was still something she was not sure of, but in something like this, she had no choice.

"Ah good."

Haruhi lazily opened her eyes to see a similar ceiling she usually woke up to. Moaning, she put a pillow to her face_. So bright. Was it all a dream? That would explain- What is that smell?_

"Come now. Get up or you won't be able to taste this delicious blueberry cheesecake I made."

It can't be mistaken. It was Sephiria Arcs' voice. But what was she doing here? _How_ _did she get here?_

Removing the pillow and slowly peeking, she got big-eyed at what she saw.

She rubbed her eyes just to make sure. This was her apartment, but somehow it had been thrice as wide as before. Now, there was actually a table and a computer. _Where'd I get these? No, no, no._ "Where am I?" she thought aloud.

"Get up and I'll tell you." she replied as sweet as Haruhi first heard her.

Slowly but warily, she sits up to find that she **IS **in her apartment. These were her things. But somehow, aside from the space, she now had a new computer and a new table_. I wonder what kind of company Chronos is?_

_I am kinda hungry... _her stomach grumbling in response, she removed the covers of her bed to discover everything wasn't a dream. She was wearing her suit in bed. _It wasn't a dream. It actually happened. Or am I just losing my sanity here?_

"..." she couldn't think of anything to say to her new boss. Half-scared and half-confused as she was, she walked over to the table to taste the cake.

"It's good." she said nonchalantly. _The effects of waking up._

"Why, thank you." she smiled and ate her part.

"Ms. Arcs?" she asked, looking intently at her.

"Call me Seph-nee." being as sweet as the cake.

"Seph-nee...I was wondering if you could tell me about Chronos?" Haruhi had stopped eating the cake a while thinking she would get shouted at or threatened. _Best get prepared_.

Her face which had been smiling slowly turned to a melancholy. Somehow, it was a sad smile.

"You tell me." Sephiria had soft eyes._ She looks very vulnerable. But she's Number 1_. Haruhi had learned to not judge someone just by looks especially when she was still in the Host club. _Honey-senpai._ She smiled in her mind, thinking it would be a huge mistake to do it now.

"A company which rules 1/3 of the world, though only few know of it, Chronos helps maintain the flow of the world."

Continuing with her cake, she just waited for a continuation.

"With the use of their Erasers and Numbers, they have become a legend in the underground. That's about to as far as I know."

Weakly smiling at her, she slowly nodded in agreement. _Is this psychology?_

"A-and," adding this to clear her guilt for the while, "You're Number 1."

"Nicely done. But, it is not in-depth." standing, she made her way to the stove to turn it off.

"Tea?" shaking her head, she took another slice of cake on the table as Sephiria prepared tea for herself.

"That's how much newbies are supposed to know, so it's fine."

"...But, why was _I_ called? I mean...you guys rule 1/3 of the world, but come to an amateur like me."

"You have great potential in you. Chronos just wants to help you reach your potential. Surely, you won't be making much progress like this." she had her back turned but Haruhi was caught in surprise.

They knew about her. Lifting her right index to her temple, she rubbed it a while and closed her eyes.

"What is my role in the company?" quickly retracting her hand as her boss turned around and brought tea to the table.

"As what you are now. A lawyer."

He opened his fridge to find just 3 cartons of milk left. Grabbing one, he walked back to his couch, and turned the TV on. The bell around his neck slightly ringing, it brought back so many memories. He smiled.

Flipping the channel until he got to the one he has been most interested on these past few days. _The news._

"We're here today as witnesses to the astounding catch of high-level master criminal Joros Lasi, who has been the mastermind in more than 50 successful high-level crimes. Most of which, includes jewel-theft and mass murder.

_Joros Lasi, bounty Y100, 000, 000. Mastermind of 58 high-level crimes_. Taking big gulps, he thought.

"Okay now, that was an amazing capture! Could you tell the viewers more about it?"

"Ah, yeah. We've been actually tracking Lasi for 2 months now."

"Just two months? You guys must really be good." the reporter complemented.

"We couldn't have done it without a special helping hand. So, if you're listening right now, thanks. You know who you are." The man looked directly at the camera.

"And you sweetie, what's your name?" A blonde girl had been beside the man the whole time.

"Eve." she replied bluntly, seemingly not caring about the reporter.

"A-." he had shut the TV. He had paced to the window to get a good view of the city. Smiling to himself, he took a swig of his milk. _It's just been six months._

"Hm?" saying this aloud, he jumped out the newly-opened window and dangled there by one hand, the other carried his milk. Within a second, he had swung himself to the rooftop a floor above his. All this without even breaking a sweat. He lay down to his usual spot and gazed at the stars.

**Room number 312.** She read the sign before her._ Here goes._

***knocks**

Nothing.

***knocks agin.**

Still nothing.

Breathe in, breathe out. Reaching into her coat pocket, she took the key Kaoru had given her. Let's see if this could really open all locks.

***Click!**

**Gulp!** Slowly, the door creaked as she opened it. It was a typical room in an apartment, though it was bigger than hers. It looked clean. She stepped in a bit, not bothering to close the door. _A couch and a TV. No kitchen. That door must be the bathroom. Hm. No bed_? From the looks of things, the person here was just comfortable on the couch, and didn't stay home much.

***Achoo!**

_Crap._ She would soon find out if there really was no one there. Staying still, she waited. ***sigh** _Clear._

Curling her neck strap given to her just a while ago, she nervously sat on the couch.

'_Go and talk to this guy. Don't worry he won't hurt you at all. Just show him this okay?'_ _That was Seph-nee's words, but just how much can I trust Chronos?_

_I don't have much too many options._ She told herself, lying down and yawning. "10:10 PM" she read the time on her watch. _Just a quick one..._


	3. Case 3: Thoughts

**___________________Case iii: Thoughts_________________________**

"Haruhi."

With that, it had irked her to look back to his electric blue-violet eyes. His expression didn't change; somehow, she felt it grew worse the longer she stared.

"Senpai?" becoming wide-eyed didn't stop her tears from falling down even faster.

"Promise me, Haruhi."

"I promise..." she broke down to sobs; she let her weight on him.

"That you will always be at my side...you promise?" he smiled...it had a sad feel to it. It felt more depressing.

"Senpai!" Jolting all of a sudden, the electric-blue violet eyes had become yellow and cat-like. His face was inches from hers.

"You're on my couch."

"Ah. G-gomen..." sounding as sincere and apologetic as possible, she clumsily stood up and straightened her crumpled suit.

She reached in her pocket for a handkerchief and nervously wiped the perspiration off her face.

_Oh boy, I blew it big time._

"How about I cook breakfast for you to make up for sleeping on your couch?"

"Hmm~?" he toned lazily. He was now the one lying on the couch, his back to Haruhi.

_Wait. There's no kitchen here. But there's a fridge though._ Pulling it open, she sighed audibly. There were only three cartons of milk.

"H-How about this..." she raked some of her hair out of her face, "I'll treat you to breakfast instead." He just stood quietly and walked near the door.

"You can eat until you're really full..." she added, her voice trailing off.

He put on a blue blazer over his white shirt, and faced Haruhi, giving her the uncanny feeling of her getting herself into strange situations. It feels like the Host Club all over again.

There was silence for a while, only the soft ring of the bell was heard. Then, he spoke:

"Lady, you had me at 'treat.'"

"So," he put a large amount of rice in his mouth and talked in between chews, "You say you know 'Seph-nee', works for 'Chronos', and 'claim' I'm this 'legendary Black Cat' huh?"

She nodded, still in awe at the guy who ate 5 servings of food in front of her.

"Never heard of it." he grabbed a salmon rice ball and popped it into his mouth.

"I see. Ah...by the way, I haven't introduced myself properly, have I?" Smiling sweetly. _I hate cases like this. You're gonna get caught soon anyway, why play around like this, Black Cat?_

"I'm Haruhi Fujoka, an attorney at 21."

"Ah." he looked at her with no expression and took big gulps of milk. Blinking a few times, Haruhi spoke again.

"And you?" _Some guy you are._

"Train Heartnet, 22." Putting his hands on the table making the many plates on it clash against each other. "Thanks for the food, Ms. Haruhi!" His calm face from when she first saw him suddenly turned goofy.

He was smiling widely and was talking in a loud voice. Blushing a bit, thoughts stirred her mind_. Tamaki-senpai. He's like Tamaki-senpai._


	4. Case 4: Secret

_CASE iv: SECRET_

"I feel that you don't really believe in me." Pouting, he rests his head on his arm. Lying on the couch, he directed his attention to her.

"Well..." constantly shifting from slicing ingredients to stirring them in the skillet pan, "yes and no."

"Didn't you say this guy's life was full of action? Do I look like I'm full of action?"

"I don't judge by looks."

"Right! We met a week ago, and strangely, you live in my apartment and cook for me, and then you say that. I'm the one who shouldn't be believing in you, y'know."

He rolled over to his back, and stared at the ceiling.

"Frankly, you're right. You shouldn't be believing in me. For all you know, I could just be here to kill you. O-or to spy on you. I could be a million other things, and I was the one who approached you."

"Hmmm~" he toned playfully.

"Let's just say that I'm here because I find you very interesting." giggling, she put two bowls on the newly-added table. "Lunch." _Thank God for the Host Club._

"Itakadimasu!" Immediately racing to the table and sitting down, he was digging into the food already.

Smiling, she sat down quietly and slowly and echoed, "Itakadimasu."

_Train Heartnet. An underground assassin. Most feared. This guy? Hm. So far, the tests have only proved that he really is Heartnet...but could data be wrong? I mean... just look at him._

Intrigued by her own queries, she gazed at the opposite side of the table. There he was. The alledged Train Heartnet. _Honestly..._ "Train" was a rather fast eater. In fact, he was already having his fourth serving already. _Honey-senpai._

Giggling, she remembered how much cake that little guy could digest. More than everyone combined.

"I'm not a doctor but I don't think it's a good sign if you giggle to yourself at nothing." He quipped in between chews.

"Well, I bet it's way better than over-eating all the time. I mean you're gonna get fat! F-A-T, FAT!" she retorted and gave a small smile. Half-way done with hers, she kept stealing quick glances at him.

"Ehh?" With no more food left on the table, he turned his attention to her, "I'm not the one making the food."

"Alright! Alright-" stopping her servings to argue with him again, she was dumbstruck when she saw a dead-serious look on his face.

His eyes had become very sharp and was fixed on the wall, and he wasn't moving. _What's happening? I don't like this at all._

As if by instinct, she shot up and hid in a compartment under the sink as quietly as she can. **B-Dmp! B-Dmp! B-Dmp! B-Dmp!** Her heart was racing, and she was starting to breathe heavily. The mind so full of information had suddenly become blank.

_If I just stay like this...as quietly...! Shit! Train!_ About to push the cabinet doors open, she stopped and pulled herself back in. _No...No!_ In the darkness, a shivering hand was all that stopped her. She had covered her mouth with both and stopped breathing.

Putting an eye at the small slit, all she could see was Train, still in his pose. _No... _She was already sweating but didn't dare to move, although she was still trembling.

"Train Heartnet. Well, well. How long has it been?" A smooth voice said ever so carefree. _What? This doesn't make sense... How could the voice be from the window? Aren't we on the bloody fifth floor? This really is bad... _Slowly breathing in small breaths, she listened on intently_._

He didn't move nor did he say anything.

"Hm? Still not very friendly? I guess that's what to be expected from a stray, eh?" The voice continued. It was now parading to the table, to where Train is. Judging from its sound on the hard wood floor... this might be a girl.

Still no movement.

"Did you think hiding from us would work?" the voice inquired. _Hiding? From what?_

"It took you a week, didn't it?" Finally, he had said something.

With a blink of an eye, Haruhi saw that the one who came from the window was handling a pistol already. It was aimed at Train.

"Idiot."

***BANG!**

Haruhi had closed her eyes in reflex, already imagining blood splattered all over the place, but was interrupted when she heard the sound of a metal bouncing off another metal. She didn't dare open her eyes. She just clasped onto her mouth more tightly but it seems that it worsened the shaking.

"I-Impossible...!" the voice shouted coarsely. Soon, there were multiple sets of footsteps marching in from the direction of the door. Then no sound could be heard. No movement.

"What are you waiting for! Enthrall him!" Next, it was the sound of heavy things fall to the ground all at once. _What the...?_

"You better watch your back...and your little pet. Black Cat." The voice had trailed off cackling_. Is it all over? Please...please..._ Still in her position, she had now covered her entire face with her hands. Afraid to look, afraid to move, she didn't even breathe for about two minutes already.

"Haru...?" Opening the cabinet doors, he found the Haruhi who had been straight-forward and lacked all girly fears was sweaty and shaking all over.

Without hesitation, he pried her hands away from her face. With no resistance at all, her hands fell to her side. Red eyes. Crying, she had been crying all throughout, here.

There was light. Without her hands hindering her, she could see now. Her eyes were hot, but she managed to get a hazy view of things. The kitchen, and there was Train right in front of her. His eyes looked most reassuring right now, not like it did three minutes ago.

"T-Train...!" I'm so glad you're alright. At that very instant, there, in his arms, was the safest she felt. Neither cooing her nor holding were the least he could do in his mind. Instead, stroking her hair silently was his best option. I'm not really used to these things...

Tears flowed out her eyes again. She bowed down and put her weight on him. Burying her head into his chest had given her more comfort than she ever felt. Even the gentle strokes he had given her gave more reason for her to calm down. _It's all over._ She cooed herself. As minutes passed, her trembling had minimized and her tears had shrunk to small sobs. That was when he spoke.

"It'd be best for you to rest right now..." still stroking her, he managed.

With a few nods, she gingerly sat up away from him and wiped her face with her sleeve.

Offering her a hand for help, she slowly shook her head.

"The least I could do is to go to bed on my own..." adding a weary smile. Her voice had been coarse and wavering.

_Yes... I could do this on my own... You should be the one tired, not me... thinking, she walked to the door of her room. _Train was silent. Somehow, she just felt him gaze at her, standing idly._ I couldn't help him... I can't._

At last, she was finally turning the knob and slowly pulling the door open. But before finally coming in, she turned to face him. Swollen, red eyes locked upon him as she smiled again. "Thank you." she whispered to the air, unknowing and uncaring if he heard or did not. _Now, I can rest._


	5. Case 5: Incubus

_CASE v: DREAMS_

_Senpai! Senpai! I...I can't hear myself... My voice...! It won't come out! Senpai! Senpai! _

The haunting dark room had violated her peace of mind. But now, no one was there to save her. The deafening silence could have broken her down, but she had a goal to fulfill. The goal that kept her sane.

The very reason why she had made it this far. Mainly, it had been her push to finish earlier. Emotional trauma caused her to fall fast on the floor just as tears flowed like running water out her eyes_. Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai. The Host Club. I don't want to see us like this._

What really happened that day?

"Haruhi." the distant blonde figure uttered. Nonchalant and dead was the voice, it was enough to break the silence. Enough to catch her attention.

_Senpai! SENPAI!_ Her head was filled with thoughts. No, they were questions. Still, no matter how she tried, no voice was heard. Starting to lose a grip on herself, she swiveled her head towards the figure. The figure she had been longing for. A strange and crazy look filled her eyes. The same eyes that wanted to see them happy. In place of the many words she wanted to say, a smile was all she could give.

Contrary to what was running in her mind, she heard mockery. Someone was laughing. The voice grew louder. And louder and louder until she finally realized; the voice was in her head! Maybe she wasn't as sane as she thought of herself to be. Her eyes moved sideways restlessly as if they wanted to search for the source. But her ears could tell where it was exactly. It was her.

"That's it Haru-chan. Laugh." A new figure loomed at her. Another blonde, but this one had been petite.

"Yes, Haruhi. You should." Now, a tall one with black hair joined in. He was near the one who spoke before.

"That would profit you most, Haruhi." A bespectabled, black-haired boy spoke next.

"Didn't you want this?"

"This reunion, Haruhi?" The twins. They continued each other's sentences.

Everyone was gathered around her. They were looking at her spiraled body on the floor. The one uncontrollably cackling and crying. Just like a psycho. Exactly mimicking the same manner of voice as the first one, they were hollow. You're not real! She continued in hysterics.

She averted her eyes to look at each of them, but their faces had dimmed. They weren't there! From the horrid sight, she was shaking from laughter. Saliva started to gather in a pool on the floor. As hard as she could try, she couldn't shut her mouth. She couldn't stop the laughing.

"Haruhi."

Her eyes shot open. There she was in a dark room. But the darkness came from no endless void; it was the darkness of her room.

No more deafening silence. No more laughing. No more distant figures. At least no more until she closes her eyes again. The momentary escape calmed her racing heartbeat down a bit. Breathe in, breathe out.

Lifting her hand up to her face, she let it linger on her forehead a while. It was the same sensation again. Every night, she would wake up in cold sweat. Every night since that day. With her sleeve, she wiped it dry. _When will this stop?_ In cue, she cupped her face to find something unusual. There were streaks on her face. Tears.

"Are you alright?" A worried tone chimed in. It came from the silhouette by the doorway.

"J-just a little nightmare..." She added a little smile to make the illusion of being alright.

"Well, you shouldn't sleep immediately again." With that, he left her in her room.

Without hesitation, she got out of bed and followed him. He was drinking his routine milk on the couch, exactly opposite of the door.

"Train..." Her voice was weak. It didn't even matter if he heard or not, she was just glad to have someone like him around. Glad to have him around.

"Yeah?" Pulling away from the carton, their momentary pause gave shine to the TV set.

[Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant! Another big catch just after a week. How do you guys do it?]

Letting go of the doorframe, she just shook her head smiling. _It's not right to talk about it now... He probably would find it boring anyway. _Deciding to watch the program, she sat on the couch too.

[Heh Heh. I guess you could say we have good connections, and a special secret weapon.]

"Amazing." There was a gentle clunk on the table. A glass. _How thoughtful_. After pouring some milk into it, she took a big swig.

[There you have it folks! The secret of a world class sweeper, er...of world class sweepers, I mean. Let's play that clip again.]

Just on cue, the screen showed shaky, moving images. A man in a white suit carrying a briefcase was opposite of an ordinary looking man.

The scene lasted for only a few seconds. A quick black thing dashed before the screen, and the man writhed in pain on the street, then a blonde girl jumped in and restrained him with some kind of yellow rope. In place of the sound, there was a static noise of some kind.

[In this frame...we'll take this in slow motion...there's Mr. Volfeld with his Attache case, ready to apprehend the S-class, dangerous, explosives expert, Li Mao. On this frame...]

_A black dash. It can't be some kind of distortion from the device. It was created from in front the camera. But...this thing is ridiculously fast, and that's not something I should be surprised of._

[This haze covers half of the picture and most of Mao. Then here, we see him going down and out. Amazing job by Sven Volfeld and his partner Eve.]

The TV's image shrunk as white light slightly flashed and then the sound of it distorted. Black out.

"Haruhi? Train's deep voice cut through the silence smoothly.

"Yeah." Unafraid of the dark, her voice did not shake nor did she. Instead she just turned his way.

Moonlight from the window streamed in and gently hit Train's face. His cat-like, yellow eyes glowing in the dark. It felt like a painting. The blight told of his mystique and how much she has yet to know of him, and the eyes told her she had more to know. It was a beautiful sight.

"What kind of dream were you having?" The question caught her off-guard.

"Huh?" As stupid as it sounded, this was what she could say. A pregnant pause made the atmosphere tense.

_Oh God. I didn't expect this. What should I do? What should I say? Oh God._

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me, y'know." His voice sounded lighter somehow.

In a way, she could see him smiling at her. How ridiculous, Haruhi. All you can see are his eyes. _His eyes as golden as Tamaki-senpai's locks. His eyes as sharp as Kyoya-senpai's gaze. He is mysterious. As mysterious, no, more mysterious than Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai combined._

Just as sudden as her thoughts, a soft, warm feeling trickled down her cheek.

"Why are you crying? Is it that bad?" Despite his warm concerns, it felt like a hot knife had cut through her chest. He was right, after all.

Her jaw dropped a bit as she trembled. Yes it is. She slowly nodded and let her tears fall. I can't take this anymore.

Somewhere in their story-telling, she fell in his arms, and he caressed her; slowly stroking her long straight hair. There, in the silvery light of the moon, she felt safe. It was this sole moment that could make her welcome sleep. A smile floated on her face. I wouldn't mind dreaming right now. Lazily, she let her already drooping eye lids fall entirely, enveloping her mind in darkness. Without sight, her other senses heightened; random night noises echoed into the night. Fast humming of the cricket's song, the strong sound of a car's engine passing by, the distant howls of dogs into the night-everything lulled her to sleep. Breathe in... their breathing had synched somehow...Breathe out.

[AND JUST LIKE THAT, FOLKS!]

**KYAA!** Literally jumping for about an inch, her heart was pounding again; racing inside her chest. Immediately, her eyes shot open as her pupils dilated in reflex. Uninvited light streamed in quickly, and the boisterous sound she heard continued.

"Power's back on." Nonchalant as he usually was, she averted her gaze towards him; just staring silently. The moonlight had shrunk to a small portion by the window; its natural mystique stolen by the presence of artificial light. The room had reverted back to plain view.

"Uh, Haruhi?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Hm?" Pleasantly toning her voice, she removed her gaze from the window back to Train.

"I can't move."

Automatically, she quickly removed herself from him, standing up just as quick. She faced the door to her room. It was ajar; the darkness didn't look so scary anymore.

"I'll be sleeping now." She said, facing the doorway to secretly hide her scarlet face.

"Aryt, Good night!" Even thought she had her back to him, Train smiled and waved her good night as jolly and carefree as he always was. The TV continued its noises making Haruhi think Train's still going to watch. Awkwardly, she marched towards her room; her arms remained still at her sides.

Her steps slowed near the doorway and she came to a halt. She brought her right hand to her face, cupping it. Her face was warmer than usual.

"I'm leaving the door open." It was her final statement before sneaking a glance at Train who was still stationery in the couch jugging down bottles of milk.

As silent as she could, she climbed back onto her bed, facing the wall. Just for this one night, she didn't fear going back to sleep, it actually felt alright.

With a smile on her face, she let gravity befall her eyelids. Slowly drifting off to her slumber, she mumbled still with a smirk unchanging.

"Thank you very much, Train."

[How long do you and your partner intend to stay in Japan, Sven-san?]

[As long as it takes us to find something very special to us.]

Another click and the TV set was off. A smirk lingered on his face, as he toyed with the remote in his hand.

"Always welcome, Haruhi. Always."

CHAPTER 5! :D

Reviews are very much welcome.:)


End file.
